The New Adventure:Naruto Ga Kill
by Seijuuro Koshiro
Summary: Kehidupan kedua!dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto bocah periang dan bodoh ini. Kehidupan dimana korupsi,yang merajalela. rakyat lemah dijadikan,budak,dll(Bad Summary!)(Rate M buat jaga jaga)(Habis disunting karena paragraf kemaren berhamburan)


The New Adventure:Naruto Ga Kill  
Disclaimer:Not me

Rate:M buat jaga jaga

Pair:Naruto X ? (hehe anda ngebantu saya yak please*puppy eyes*

**Yo ini ada sedikit perbaikan :v dengan paragraf yang kemarin saya lupakan hehe :v gomen~Nasai**

**~Enjoy Reading~**

Tempat tempat luas hancur,semuanya sangat sunyi! Kejadian dimana semuanya tidak akan menunggu hanyalah kematian,kematian dan kematian!...Kedamaian sampah merejalela! Yap itu adalah kedamaian sampah!,

Kedamaian yang hanya dirasakan oleh beberapa orang,menghancurkan orang lain demi keegoisan dunia,...banyak yang berjuang namun menjadi korban dari jutsu biadab yang bernama Mugen Tsuyukomi,jutsu sampah,dengan maksud kedamaian sampah!,yang katanya jutsu itu adalah dunia mimpi membuat semua orang bahagia,tidak itu hanyalah mimpi!.

..percuma memiliki mimpi jika tidak berusaha menggapainya dengan perlahan!,bukan menggapai mimpi namanya jika menggapai mimpi dengan cara instan.

..cara terburuk sepanjang masa.

..membuat dunia impian?apa gunanya semua itu?semua itu hanya menambah rasa sakit hati lagi,karena impian mereka hanya sebuah mimpi yang tidak bisa tercapai.

..!banyak ,,banyak,,BANYAK! Sekali yang terkena dampak jutsu sampah itu bahkan hampir semuanya kecuali tokoh utama kita.

..Uzumaki Naruto dialah yang tersisa dari para pejuang untuk mengalahkan madara!,sasuke?dimana dia?dia tewas,tewas untuk sang teman!menolong teman,dan mati dengan bijak,di akhir kematiannya dia tersenyum,memberikan mata Sharinnegannya ke Naruto..awalnya naruto menolah tapi...tidak ada lagi kata tolak menolak dalam situasi ini.

..sasuke memberi matanya ke naruto memasukkan kedalam toples kecil lalu melirihkan kata kata yang membuat hati Naruto sakit,yap sakit sekali!..menyakitkan?tentu saja!,apa sih yang tidak menyakitkan hati bila sahabatmu yang dulu kau kejar,datang membantumu,dan kematiannya?tewas ditusuk!dan kejadian sebenarnya adalah kau yang akan tertusuk namun dia melindungimu?dengan nyawanya?...

"Sial sial sial apa yang harus kulakukan?musuhku Pemilik chakra terkuat dan ibu dari pendiri shinobi!Kaguya Ootsuki,SIALLLLLLLLLLLLL! Apa yang harus kulakukan?aku tidak memiliki siapa siapa lagi... Ini tidak berguna,lagi lagi naruto merutuki takdir dunianya ini takdir yang akan membawa kepedihan yang mendalam..!

"Kau akan mati Uzumaki Naruto"ucap Kaguya dengan datar disertai dengan senyum jahat yang menakutkan...!

"Naruto"

"Naruto"

"Eh?"naruto tersentak,,dia baru ingat dia tidak sendiri...ada bijuu lainnya yang berada didalam tubuhnya...siap membantunya kapan saja,dimana saja,apapun yang terjadi.

"Naruto kau harus mengalahkannya"kali ini kurama lah yang memanggil naruto dan memberi rencana untuk mengalahkannya!

"Tapi-"

'Naruto'

Naruto menoleh kebelakang melihat seluruh shinobi tersenyum kepadanya yap senyuman lembut,senyuman pendukung!

'Naruto kalahkan dia kami percaya kepadamu'ucap semua shinobi

'heh dobe kalahkan nenek lampir itu buktikan bahwa kau pembawa kedamaian!'sasuke yang mewakili ucapan para penduduk untuk mendukung naruto,membuat naruto menangis bahagia...Tangisan yang membuatnya bahagia dan terharu membangkitkan semangat juangnya mengalahkan Kaguya Ootsuki...

"Nenek lampir aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan seluruh rasa kasih dari semua Shinobi"ucap Naruto bersemangat

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

**Poof Pooft Pooft**  
Muncul 1000 bayangan bunshin dari naruto

"Hiyattt Rasakan ini nenek lampir bersama dengan anaknya tuyul berwarna hitam disela kain bajunya

**"Infinity Rasengan"**

**DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM **

Kaguya yang tak sempat berpindah dimensi terkena Ribuan rasengan dan naruto asli menyiapkan segel untuk kaguya agar tidak dapatdibangkitkan kembali didunia ini!

**DUARRRR**  
Akhirnya Mugen Tsuyukomi Berakhir!

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**  
Cahaya?hmm Cahaya,ok yang sekarang ku lihat cahaya.. Jadi dimana aku?Tempat aneh ini?Surga?atau Neraka?HUWEEEEEEEEE?Tidakkkkk aku tidak mau masuk neraka,UWOHHHHHH,GYAHHHHH,GRWAAAAA,NANIIIIIII!

"Hey tenanglah ini bukan neraka!"ucap seseorang membuat teriakan histeris dari sang pemuda surai kuning bermata Biru dan sebelah kirinya Sharinnegan,menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya tadi!

"Eh anda siapa?"tanya naruto sopan,tumben tumbenan saat ini naruto sangat sopan padahal biasanya tidak sopan sama sekali...karena naruto merasa ini bukan dunia shinobi jadi harus bertingkah sopan jika tidak mau di hukum di dunia yang ditempatinya

"Aku Kami-sama...Aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu!"

"Kk-ami sama?"suara naruto terkecat mendengar deklarasi dari orang yang didepannya,bahkan untuk berbicara dengan normal sangat sulit  
"Ya"

"Tapi melakukan sesuatu apa?"tanya naruto berpikir sejenak melepaskan kotoran -kotoran,debu,yang ada diotaknya

"Kau akan membantu perdamaian didunia yang penuh tipu daya muslihat,Monster bukan lagi menjadi monster melainkan mainan sedangkan Manusia disanalah yang monster,ketamakan,kedengkian,kejahatan,kesombongan,dan sangat tidak adil membuat diri mereka seperti Tuhan,melakukan penindasan semau mereka?,merasa bahwa dunia milik mereka,..Kau mau?"tanya kami-sama

"Etoo-k Engh gimana yah?"naruto menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Bisa jelaskan ulang?"tanya naruto,Kami-sama pun menjelaskan ulang agar otak otak naruto berfungsi dengan baik...

Dunia dimana...Kejahatan meraja lela,kemaksiatan,kekejian,ketidakadilan,kesombongan...

Merasa semua milih mereka!,Ibukota terburuk yang ada sepanjang masa dipimpin oleh anak kecil,yang dikuasai oleh menteri dari Pemimpin ibukota itu,kehidupan mereka bagaikan surga dunia...

Menjadikan diri mereka tamak akan kekuasaan,kekuatan,dan banyak lagi yang bisa kita ucapkan.

..Takdir takdir orang rendah hancur,sirna dari kebahagiaan,Bagaikan hewan ternak,menyiksa orang orang tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun,,Namun di Ibu kota itu ada organisasi Anti Kerajaan,Salah satunya adalah Night Raid,.

..melakukan pembunuhan pada sampah-sampah yang harus dibasmi,dibayar untuk membunuh ibukota busuk,membantu rakyat kecil yang ingin balas dendam,dan hal hal yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi aku akan kehilangan ke9 bijuu?"Naruto bertanya kepada Kami-sama

"ya"

"Tapi apa mereka akan mati?"tanya naruto sedih

"Tenang saja mereka akan kutempatkan ditempat tempat yang cocok untuk mereka"

"baiklah tapi mata ini?"naruto bertanya ke kami-sama yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Hmm mungkin itu untuk jaga jaga saja,dan kau tidak akan tahu kalau dirimu penyelamat dunia jaa~"

Naruto langsung menghilang dengan cahaya yang sangat terang,dan HILANG.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Yoo Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,Ninja Konohagakure,yang menyelamatkan dunia Shinobi hahaha,dan setelah itu aku melawan nenek lampir loh..!,ya Meski agak kawaii sih,aku sih cuek..

lupakan yang tadi...oh ya setelah aku melawan nenek lampir sial itu aku tidak mengingat apapun...Dan aku berada di kota yang keren nan indah ini,terlihat bagus dari setiap inci penglihatan mata ini.,hehe Rasanya ada sedikit bangga.

**Duakhh**

"Pergi dari sini! Kami sedang banyak urusan!"teriakan dari bapak bapak ke Remaja berambut coklat,ya itulah yang kulihat,dilempar dari pintu, Itu ngenes banget dulunya waktu aku masih kecil aku di lempar batu,shuriken,kunai,beserta benda benda tajam lainnya.

"Hah susah sekali menjadi tentara veteran di ibukota,lagipula aku kan ingin menyelamatkan Desaku!"

"Yoo"Aku menyapanya dengan santai kearahnya,diapun menoleh bingung kearahku!

"Kau kenapa?"tanyaku kepada remaja coklat itu.

"Ah begini tadi aku mau mendaftar menjadi tentara veteran disini,tapi malah diusir"ucapnya dengan nada sendu

"Oh gitu"

"Hai"suara wanita pun terdengar ditelingaku!

"punya masalah ya anak muda,?

"bukan aku tapi dia"aku pun menunjuk ke arah bocah berambut coklat.

Aku melihat kearah bocah itu dan ternyata dia sedang berfikiran mesum,membuatku sweatdrop dengan bocah berambut seperti eeq itu.

Aku menendang wajah mesumnya.

**DUAKH**

Dia terlempar beberapa meter dengan wajah kesakitan,hahaha siapa suruh mesum dasar bocah

"Ugh"bocah itupun terbangun kembali dari teparnya karena tendangan super ku hahaha...

Kembali ke topik yang serius

"Hei anak muda,kau datang kesini pasti memiliki mimpi dan keinginan, kan?"wanita itu bertanya kepada kami,aku hanya menaikkan alisku tanda bingung,karena aku baru bangun dari pingsanku dan aku sudah ada disini kalian tahu itu...

"Dilihat saja sudah tahu."lanjutnya

"aku sudah tinggal lama disini jadi mudah menebak remaja seperti kau ini."

Dan juga aku tahu cara agar kau bisa cepat disewa pemerintah."

"Bener nih?"tanya tatsumi

"mau tahu?"

Nah dari sini kulihat si bocah berambut eeq itu kayak hewan yang menggonggong punya kiba.

Dia mengangguk ngangguk gaje,seperti akamaru jika ditanya kiba,Aku agak iba melihat bocah rambut eeq ini..

"Kalau begitu traktir aku makan dong! ! ! ."

Nih orang kyknya gk punya duit nih!,aku pun bersweatdrop dengan wajah facepalm melihat percakapan dua orang didepanku ini.

"Oh ya namamu siapa?"tanya ku ke Remaja didepanku ini.!

"Tatsumi"

"Oh kalau begitu aku jalan jalan dulu yahh jaa~"

.

.

.

.

Berjalan jalan dikota yang lumayan bagus ini,tidak kota ini memang bagus apalagi banyak orang orang disini,ada gadis gadis yang menatap ku dengan aneh,aku pun cuek,ada yang memeluk lenganku di oppai tidak tahu apa kalau laki laki itu gampang terangsang,dasar gadis~apa mungkin ini yang dinamakan FansGirl?.

TBC

Yo yo ,reader saya,maaf baru muncul itu karena ffn yang internet positif -_-,membuat saya gila mau.

Ok maaf cerita ini masih awal jadi pendek dulu yah*sorry*#digampar

Tinggalkan jejak reviews anda disini,jika reviews membanyak saya berterima kasih sekali :D

Oh ya ini Crossover Naruto X Akame Ga Kill jadi mohon maaf bila Mainstream

Koshiro kun ~ Out


End file.
